ISS Standard Deviation
The ISS Standard Deviation (Designation 090397C) is a Naginata Class Escort Destroyer in servic e with Imperial Navy. She currently serves as the escort for the ISS Mediator and was first seen engaging a Gossip Fleet over UC territory. Prior to the ship's first engagement in the galaxy, the Standard Deviation and the Mediator were on patrol just outside the edge of the Galaxy, and were drawn in under the request of the ISS Seaspray. Why the two ships were on patrol outside the Galaxy, and were they originated, is not totally clear. Specifications The Internal structure of the Standard Deviation and other Naginata Class Destroyers like her are built with an internal honeycomb structure and lining of the interior walls which give remarkable hull integrity. Naginata class Destroyers measure three kilometers long, 400 meters wide, and 400 meters tall. They have a gross weight of eighteen million metric tons. Power Plant The Standard Deviation is equipped with three primary power plants and two secondary plants. The three primary reactors are located to the stern of the ship and each generate 1 terawatt of energy through Deuterium-Tritium fusion. These reactors power ship critical systems including engines, faster than light drives, including both slipstream and warp drives, as well as sublight impulse engines, life supports, superluminal communications and the astronavigation computers. The third reactor of these threes is dedicated entirely to power ship weapon systems. The two secondary reactors, located near the bow and behind the primary hanger power the ships twin MAC cannons. These two reactors can also be used for emergency power and generate 500 gigawatts each. Armament The Standard Deviation is a very heavily armed warship. Classified as a Destroyer by the Draconian Empire, this represents a terrifying possibility surrounding the military capabilities of the Imperial Navy. In any other circumstance, a ship of this size would be classified as a battleship or even a carrier. How the Draconian Navy is confident in labeling a ship of such size and armament as a destroyer is unknown-The lead ship of Standard Deviation's task force, the Cruiser, ISS Mediator, is nearly two kilometers longer, 300 meters taller, and 350 meters wider at its widest point. As for the armament of the Standard Deviation herself, she is armed with at least sixty 508mm Naval Onager Rail Guns and sixty 508mm Naval Plasma Bombard Guns, over 1300 Solaris Torpedos, with 540 arranged in a primary torpedo deck, and three 800mm Naval Cannons. This also doesn't discredit her numerous CIWS batteries, of varying sizes. The Standard Deviation is equipped with full coverage energy shielding, which apparently are strong enough to withstand direct hits from nuclear weapons. In addition to her weapons, Standard Deviation has enough storage capacity to support 64 Firestorm class starfighters, and 12 Demon class interceptors. As of this moment, she only carries 4 of the Firestorm class and one Demon Class for light reconnaissance duty in one of the secondary hanger bays. Crew Complement The ISS Standard Deviation is crewed by a skeletal shakedown crew. Originally only intended to test the ship systems before her official commissioning, her status in her fight against the Gossip has led to her being commissioned ahead of schedule by Imperial Naval Fleet command. The skeletal crew of 500 is enough to man ship critical systems, but far below the 1,600 she can carry. In addition, the Standard Deviation is equipped with enough storage capacity to carry a Marine-Army contingent of 6400 personnel, including a headquarters section-one full brigade divided into eight regiments. As of this moment, the Standard Deviation only is equipped with three of these 800 personnel regiments, for a total of 2400 Marine-Army personnel. Because of her battle readiness condition most of the ships critical systems are controlled by the ships Bakemono class AI. The Empire has reported to the UC that additional ships are inbound to reinforce the Mediator and Standard Deviation-one of these ships reinforcing the task force, the Cruiser ISS Dawn under Heaven is arriving with the rest of Standard Deviation's complement.Category:Draconian Empire